


Choose your own aventure(Mass effect)

by Garrus368



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Batarians, Butt Worship, Cock Worship, F/M, Krogans, Multi, Other, Rape, Turians, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garrus368/pseuds/Garrus368
Summary: Notes:This story is somewhat similar to a "choose your own adventure, yourselves in the comments, you will choose how you want this story to progress, I will give you several options at the end of each chapter, and you will be more interested in choosing ...
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Urdnot Wrex, Saren Arterius/Female Shepard, femshep/krogans, femshepard/turians
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Choose your own aventure(Mass effect)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:This story is somewhat similar to a "choose your own adventure, yourselves in the comments, you will choose how you want this story to progress, I will give you several options at the end of each chapter, and you will be more interested in choosing ...

Everything went as bad as it could have gone, Jane Shepard had been a candidate to become the first human spectrum in history, but with her mentor dead, and the beacon destroyed, now all that was hanging by a thread, and what was worse, Saren, one of the council's best specters, had been the architect of all this ...The council had rejected the investigation against Saren, and Udina and Anderson had been included in Choa's den, a gathering of information ... she could have taken Ashley or Kaidan, but they preferred to go alone ... they alone would delay her, also for this it was better to try not to draw too much attention ... everything went well in principle ...  
until the entrance of the establishment some Turians, obviously sympathetic to Saren, called to shoot ...

She could kill them all very easily if she wanted to, after all ... they were just low mountain thugs by themselves ...

or maybe she can try to talk to them to try to convince them (sexy moment)  
(can be slavery,blowjob,and vaginal)


End file.
